Naruto and Creazon
by guardianmaster4
Summary: A naruto fanfiction. Naruto meets a boy with special abilities and a demon. See what they do together. :
1. Chapter 1

A Naruto Fan-Fic By (no I won't tell you my real name so deal)

I do not own any of part of Naruto or its characters. Some characters I made up so they are mine along with the story line of course. So if you have a thought for suing me YOU HAVE NO CASE!

My spelling is beyond terrible and I don't have spell check on my soft ware so deal!

If you think this sucks I don't need to know about it. Just stop reading it and move on with your life. If you have an idea that might make the story more interesting, that you can tell me about. Once again I CAN NOT SPELL, SO DEAL!

This also happens to be my first fan-fic so if it sucks . . . hopefully it will

improve over time. So please bear with me.

Note from zapper: I am his beta reader. I'm posting this cause Zathren is my friend, and lacks the internet. His author's notes come before I do my editing, so ignore the bad spelling comment. Although if I missed anything, please tell me. And now, on with the story! This will be updated as quickly as he can write chapters. After that, It usually only takes me an hour to beta read. So you get it like the day after he gives it to me. And now on with story!

CHAPTER 1

Naruto didn't get any sleep last night. And who could blame him! After all he was going to train with a Craezon today. He was so happy to find another container of a Demon spirit. Actually Creazon was different form the other tails. He didn't have any that is. His Demon looked human, but the red, eight inch, horns dark gray, back length hair don't help much. Or the Iron claws that extend two and a half inches off his fingers. Of the fact that his skin was paper white. Or the sharp inch length teeth, the yellow eyes with black slits for pupils. The Iron armor that grew form his body along with the fact that he was about ten feet tall **and** his arm was as thick as a tree didn't help in the least.

Naruto met him at a mission to the land of the waves; well he was on the out skirts of the town actually so he wasn't actually part of the mission. But they instantly became friends when they started to talk. They had such similar lives it was actually pretty scary. Or so said Sakura. The single difference was that he never had any friends so he was all alone. They even kicked him out of the village (that he said he would not tell us which one that is) that he grew up in when he was 12. So Naruto was his first friend, and he could not be happier about it.

BREAK

Naruto was running late and he knew he wasn't going to get there in time so he decided to get a real good lunch before he would go to the training ground. He got to the ramen shop just as the clock struck noon. And that is when Sakura has to head to Tsunade for her training.

She looked over and saw the usual sight of Naruto in his orange and black attire eating lunch; she hadn't since herself, him and Kakashi to the mission in the land of waves. She needed a friendly face right now, and her lessons didn't start until two in the afternoon. So she decided to join him.

When she sat down and ordered some normal ramen, Naruto almost had a heart attack. He didn't thing Sakura even liked ramen, let alone wanted to eat it in proximity this close to him.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing hear?" Was really all he could muster trying not to choke on his 'o-so-good' lunch.

"What? I can't have lunch Naruto? I'm hungry." She said with a vain throbbing on her forehead with her eyes closed.

Naruto was about to try and defend what he said when she just smiled and said "Calm down I'm only joking."

She didn't what the conversation to go any where near the point were she might pound him into the ground and walk off steamed. They chatted for a bit when her ramen came the talk died a little down. Naruto still had a few more helpings left to go through so they sat and ate and talked to each other for about another hour.

"Hay Sakura-chan you should come train with me and Creazon, Sai said he had some things he had to do so he couldn't make it. But with you there to heal us we can train even longer than we norma. . ." He was interrupted.

"Sorry Naruto I would love to come and train with you guys but I have to go to lady Tsunade for my weekly training." She said with a small sigh.

She got up, gave Naruto a small pat on the shoulder and walked away in the direction of the Hokage's place. Naruto, feeling a little disappointed, realized that he was now really late to meet Creazon now, so he paid for the both of them and than jumped to the roofs to get to the training grounds as fast as possible. He was about to get to the fence that kept the training grounds separate when he felt someone following him. He turned to find no one. He decided he was imagining things and pressed on.

BREAK

"Sorry I'm so late Creason." Naruto shouted as he entered the training ground. It was really cool of Tsunade to let him become a leaf ninja. He made the head band look good. Well not as good as he made it of course.

"No prob, I've only just got here about ten minutes ago anyhow." Creazon said, as he landed 15 different blows to one of the three logs in front of the lake.

"So how do you want to get this thing started?" Naruto said as he landed next to Creazon.

"I thought we could just do it randomly, you know just have an old fashion one on one match you and me." Creazon replied in an even voice.

"That sound like a great idea." Naruto was raring to go he wanted to fight Creazon really badly. Because they said the next time they 'fight' it would be Demon to Demon.

"Let's get this going." Creazon took his stance.

"All right!" Naruto took his.

They both leapt into the air. There was a loud 'clang' as there kunai collided with each others. They land on where the other had leapt. Turning, Creazon makes a few had seals to make 'water stile, great vortex jutsu' come hurling out of the lake and try to hit Naruto but Naruto is a clone. The real one is coming up fast behind Creazon but when Naruto strikes it's just a water clone. Naruto spins on the spot but he can't see Creazon any where. Suddenly a thick mist starts to come out of the lake and all around the trees. Soon it's completely around Naruto so he can barley see his own hand in front of his face.

"Shit, so, you're so chicken that you have to hide to fight me!" He yelled into the mist. There was no answer, just this strange sound that started up. It was growing louder and the louder it got the weaker Naruto seamed to feel. Than out of the mist came Creazon's figure he was forming the tiger seal in front of his lips and they were whistling. Not good. This was Creazon's 'Chakra Sucking jutsu'. He had to move the jutsu has a range. Naruto jumped higher than the mist and landed in a tree closer to the lake, he started to run through the trees. He needed distance.

But it was too late. Creazon had already shouted behind Naruto, 'Big Bang Chakra Bullet'. And a massive bullet shaped chakra ball was speeding towards Naruto so fast that he didn't even have enough time to guard against the attack fully. It hit him fully in the chest (and every other body part, it was as big as the Hokage monument) knocking the wind out of him and sending him a good two miles through the training area.

By the time that Creazon got there Naruto had already gotten up. He started to smile an evil smile filed with sharp pointed teeth and red eyes. Creazon heard a bubbling noise and saw that it was Naruto forming his first, than second tail.

Creazon dropped down from the tree and landed with a small 'tap' on the ground. He reached for the binding strap around his right arm and released it, revealing the seal on his arm, which healed Grace. His arm grew to double its average size it turned paper white with an iron fin coming out of the side of his forearm. His iron claws formed at his finger tips two and a half inches long. A ripping sound was heard from his right shoulder and the armor plating for it came out and stretched about a foot off his shoulder. The white spread all the way to the middle of his forehead without going past his mouth leaving it normal but his right eye had changed to a slitted pupil and yellow eye. With a red horn protruding just above his right eyebrow and the hair on his right side had became (from shoulder length/black) mid-back length and gray.

Now the real battle between Kyuubi and Graycu will began. But the Demons are unaware that they have a one man audience, looking for the right moment to stop this battle. Before all hell breaks loose on earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, me again. Damn, been a while, huh? Here to use another 30 minutes of your life by reading my second chapter of Naruto and Creazon. Why some of you are actually following this story I have no idea. Maybe you are like me and enjoy reading, and there is nothing wrong with that. Or maybe you saw the first chapter and actually want to know what is going to happen next. But, I think you are just as bored as I am (after-all that is why I started to write this anyway). And then there is the chosen couple of you that would like to know why in the world did I use a name like Creazon.

I now have WordPerfect software, so behold, I have spell-check. Now my friend who is posting all this stuff on the sight doesn't have to correct it for me (saves valuable time for all of us really).

I do not own any of part of Naruto or its characters (Crap!). Some characters I made up so they are mine along with the story line of course. So if you have a thought for suing me **YOU HAVE NO CASE**

Also don't forget what I said earlier, if you don't like my story then don't read it, and move on with your life. It is just that simple. You don't need to comment on how much it sucks, okay?

CHAPTER 2

They stood there for a moment looking at each other, waiting for the other to move first. Finally they ran, they would have collided if Creazon didn't flash step (borrowed from Bleach) to the left to come up from behind Naruto to deliver his 'killer' right hook. But Naruto had an advantage: his tails.

Naruto used his tails like a wind mill and blocked the killer blow. They both spined with the recoil of the impact, landing facing one another. Creazon being near the water he formed a couple hand seals and shouted "Ice stile: Water Bombs x50. With that, 50 small spheres of water no more than 8 inches in diameter, came out of the river and soared to Naruto. Naruto was to quick and jumped to dodge them easily. But when he landed he slipped and fell on his back. He looked down to see every were those small orbs had hit the ground, they exploded and left a layer of ice. That wasn't good considering that Kyuubi liked to move fast and Naruto couldn't get back up. But that was no problem for Graycu as he had a grater mass and when Creazon ran strait for Naruto the ice just broke under his feet. "Ready or not here I come, Naruto!" He shouted before he collided his right shoulder, armor and all, square in Naruto's chest.

The impact took all of his breath away, and he went flying through the air only to collide into a large tree near the lake. With the force of the impact, the tree split in the middle and the top fell the earth. Along with Naruto, but this triggered Naruto's rage as his third tail decided it wanted to join the party. With that, he grasped the fallen tree with both claws and through it at an mid-air Creazon who found him self to be incapable of dodging. The tree (being 20 feet in diameter) knocked Creazon out of the air and strait into the lake.

Bubbles rose to the surface of the water where Creazon and the tree had sunk into. Naruto landed right on the surface of the water and looked round. Then he felt some thing grab his right leg, and he felt himself being dragged into the water. After being pulled under Naruto used his tails to free himself of Creazon's right hand. But when he turned to fight Creazon, he wasn't there. He turned around again to see seven Creazons, all grinning an evil like grin. Naruto tried to get to the surface but he was out of his element and Creazon was faster.

The first of the water clones came at Naruto with a good double kick to the chest which sent Naruto further into the depths of the lake. But another clone was behind him and used a front flip kick to get Naruto up out into the air. Naruto formed the o-so-familiar hand seal to get six clones to back him up, all with the fox's chakra around them. They all landed on the water and made a dash to the side of the lake so Creazon and friends wouldn't drag them under again. As soon as they were on land they turned to see all the Creazons jump out of the lake and head strait for him and his clones.

Break

"What happened next was too fast and too freaking amazing to explain. No, really I'm not joking around. It really has so much detail in so many different ways that I am not going to tell you about it. Just use your imagination, imagine seven Narutos and seven Creazons going at it in one amazing battle. With kunai flying all over the place and heck, through in a couple Jutsus while your at it. I am taking this time to tell you, the reader, two things. The first is that I have a small intention-span and that means I can only write so much. There for, smaller chapters are inevitable. The second thing is I am not a big fan on romance. Which in tern, will mean you will see little to none while reading this story (and I will never write a lemon, I just can't picture myself writing a lemon, it just seems so freaking wrong). If you are big on the whole romantic kind of thing, you should probably not read this fic at all. But if you are like me and like a good chuckle along with some decent fight sequences (with a small, _very_ small amount of romance), then by all means, continue reading this." said the guy who was writing all of this stuff. "And no, I still wont tell you my real name. Just keep thinking of me as Zathren." Said the guy.

Break

They both landed on the water, they were both tiered but neither of them wanted to show or admit it. Naruto was at his limit, but he wasn't going to lose this fight. So he did what he thought would be the best thing for him to win, he let go. Which aloud the forth tail to start to form (for those of you that don't know what that looks like, just imagine a smaller Kyuubi that is black and has no snout). When this happens Naruto has no more say in this matter. Will be referring Naruto as Kyuubi for now on. Kyuubi struck the water with his right paw, allowing his arm to snake around and come from behind Creazon. But Creazon realized what was going on, though he was to slow to do anything about it. Kyuubi landed the hit and sent Creazon flying through (really through them)some trees. Creazon staggered to his feet, trying not to loose consciousness.

"I thought I would have been. . . stronger to you Kyuubi. But I can barley stand now." He said while watching Kyuubi coming closer to him. "I will not lose, I can't lose. Not now, not after all of this. I will show you Kyuubi, that I. . ." Was all he could get out before a melting and cracking sound could be heard. The sound was coming from him.

His face started to change white again. It spread further on his face, right to left, his teeth (all of them)became inch in length, both eyes became yellow with black slits for pupils. All of his hair became mid-back length and gray. And his second, red, eight inch, horn came out of his for-head just above his left eyebrow. Now armor covered the right half of his chest and back (the armor kinda grew out of his skin, bit like that guy that Negi fought when they were trying to get Sasuke to come back to the village). SASUKE IS GAY!!!

"_**Ha ha ha, so it has happened at long last. He has finally let me OUT!" **_Said the newly released Graycu. It was like three people were talking at once (those of you who know who Blackheart is, know what I mean). All with a killer intent. _**"So Kyuubi, shall we get things started?!? After all, who knows how long you and I have, to have a really good fight!" **_He said while making his iron fin on his right arm exstend, and lunging at Kyuubi.

But suddenly neither of them could move at all. They both looked around to see at least 20 ANBU black ops surrounding them all holding a different paper seal. Graycu looked back over to Kyuubi to see that it was Naruto being healed (the chakra that surrounds him actually is ripping his body apart) by Naruto's friend Sakura. The seals that the ANBU were holding started to glow and Graycu felt a pressure fall on him (imagine the earth's gravity getting stronger), but he did not yield to it.

"Hokage-sama, the seal is not working." One of the ANBU had called out. Tsunade then landed right in front of Graycu.

"Your name is Creazon, right? I let you become a leaf ninja six days ago, right?" She said looking him right it the eye. Which wasn't easy, considering he was three or four inches taller than her. After all he was about 6"2'.

"_**Ha ha, your pretty sharp Lady. Yes and no, actually."**_ He said with a grin that showed her all of his sharp teeth. _**"And you must be the Hokage Creazon was telling be about. It is a pleasure, my name is Graycu. The first and the last of the Demons to ever impersonate the human form"**_ He said while giving her a showy bow.

"So I see, well I would really appreciate it if you would let Creazon out to join us here." She said with a small sweat drop coming down the side of her face. She just knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"_**You want me to just let him out. After you and that pink haired girl over there just decided to end our little sparring match. Ha ha ha haa, well you have better be prepared for my answer because I don't think you are going to expect it at all! **_He said with a devilish grin.

All the ninja there, with the exception of Naruto and Sakura, tensed with the coming threat of a Demon's never-ending-rage. And as a vast amount of yellow chakra swirled around Graycu, they all knew that it wasn't going to be painless.

Chapter End

Quick note right here, I just want to say that I really hate Sasuke. I just can not stand that bastard. And for all of you people out there that are in love with him (damn Sasuke groupies)let me just say this, if you are a girl who likes him I just what too tell you all that it will not happen. Evan if he was real, he would probably be more interested in penetrating me than you.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone

Hello everyone. Just so you all know, the only reason why I am going to give the next chapter is because, if you guys/girls are actually interested and want to know what happens, well who am I to tell you that you can't. To be honest it is getting very bothersome to keep writing. . . like I said earlier, small intention-span.

I do not own any of part of Naruto or its characters (Crap!). Some characters I made up so they are mine along with the story line of course. So if you have a thought for suing me **YOU HAVE NO CASE****!**

And I have said this before. If you, the reader do not like what you are reading, the answer is right in your face. Don't read it. You don't need to waste part of your life (because time is to short as it is all ready)writing how much you don't like my story.

Well now that I have said what I think is necessary for all of you to know. We can get on with the next installment of Naruto and Creazon! I think that the exclamation was wasted on that last sentence. Wait, one last thing. Sasuke is still GAY. I am just making it perfectly clear to all of you. She wait, he will not be in this little ensemble. And now, we move on.

Real quick note actually, _italics _are when someone is thinking a thought. Otherwise it is just a normal speech, from a normal perspective.

CHAPTER 3

Tsunade and the others were getting ready for what might be the most intense battle that any of them has fought in a while. When out of the blue, Graycu started to laugh.

"_**Ha ha ha ha ah ha ha ha, you should have seen the look on your faces! It was priceless." **_he said while the chakra around him vanished. _**"But, I was just messing with all of you, sure I can change back. Just give me a second." **_he said with a small chuckle here and there.

Everyone there was at a loss for word. They could not believe that a demon of this magnitude who had this much control right now that he would just give all of that up. Of corse none of them were complaining. If they didn't have to fight a dangerous demon, who were they to bitch.

"_**What's with the confused looks? Ha ha, I told you that you wouldn't see that answer coming." **_of corse he could not stop laughing the entire time he started to focus on making the steel fin that was on his right arm shrink. After a minute or so, it completely went back into his arm. And then he said rather loudly, _**"To me!"**_ and some of the ANBU turned to see what was moving in the trees behind them.

But all it was, was the binding strap that was on Creazon's right arm. (Oh, I forgot to say that it was like the thing that Sasuke had on when he fought Garra. You know, the strap things that were connected by a small mettle snap. And if you don't know what I am talking about you need to go to video. and check it out because it is kind of hard to explain.) It slithered to him and as it jumped on its own, to just start winding around his right arm, Tsunade saw small red letters on the underside of the strap. Just before Graycu snapped the binding strap to his arm, he looked up to see Tsunade staring at his right arm.

"_**Yes."**_ He said looking right at her.

"Yes, what." she asked, with all ready knowing the answer.

"_**This was written in our own Mokukage's blood."**_ he said with another one of those devilish grins.

And with that he snapped the snap (sorry, no better way of saying that). A low cry could be heard all around them. It seemed to come form every were but no were at the same time. But Naruto knew that the cry was coming from the depths of Graycu as he let himself be taken over by Creazon. To be once again, in a place to small and to dark to ever be truly happy (man, that was deep). And slowly, the threatening image of Graycu left to just a dazed looking Creazon. Who, with his shirt kind of gone, said only one thing, "Well, that was painful." as he dropped to the earth, only one thing ran through everyone's head, except Naruto (unconscious) and Sakura (dressing wounds on chest), _"What kind of being are we dealing with here?"_

BREAK

About two and a-half-hours later. Sakura and Naruto were talking, along with Kakashi and Shikamaru. Sakura was trying to tell Naruto off for destroying the training ground and for getting too close to death. While Naruto was just trying to keep her calm so she wouldn't make his injures any worse (I am sorry, I have to pause hear and say that if naruto and sakura were actually fight, naruto would own the crap out of her. I am just saying that naruto is sooo much stronger than sakura that if he ever fought back, she would get the shit beaten out of her, just saying).

"Sakura-chan, its no big deal really. We were just sparing a little, you know we were ju. . ." he tried to get out but to no a-vale.

"NO BIG DEAL, HE SAYS. Naruto you could have destroyed the village. Or you could have killed each other. But now that I think about it, that probably would have been for the best." she had her hands on her hips looking pissed. "You are just lucky that I thought I should follow you two."

"Sakura you are taking things to far. Those two are the kind of people that when they fight its like they are having a small chat in the park." Shikamaru did not what to be there, but he needed Kakashi. Because Tsunade asked for him, he had to go and get him. "Your just being troublesome."

"Well as interesting as all of this is you are here for a reason right, Shikamaru?" Kakashi said while watching a sweating Naruto trying to explain to a pissed Sakura, who was at the moment glaring at a non-caring Shikamaru.

"Yea, it's troublesome but Lady Hokage asked me to come find you and bring you to her." he answered, with his normal distasteful look. "As luck would have it, I heard that Naruto got his faced bashed in. So, on my way to start looking for you I thought I would stop by and say hi. Who would have thought that you would have been here as well." he shrugged. Walked into the hall and while closing the door behind him, he heard something along the lines of "I did not get my face beaten in, I was just. . ." be for all became silent for him as he closed the door completely.

"Well Naruto, I'm glad to see your all right. But as Shikamaru said, apparently I am wanted at the Hokage's." said Kakashi with his normal even tone. "I will see you later Naruto, Sakura." and with that he left the room in a puff of smoke.

". . . Well now that its just you and me will you please listen to what I have to say?" said Naruto, he thought that if it was just them then he might have a chance.

"I'm listing, go ahead and try." she looked like no mater what he said she was never going to for give him.

Naruto saw that look as clear as day. He thought that is was probably because he and Creazon had obliterated the training grounds, but he had so at least try to explain all of this crap to her. Shit, his life really was this complicated.

"Okay, Creazon and I were simply having a small sparing match that was all really. But I guess it got a little bit out of hand. And don't go saying you don't know what its like." he said quickly before her enraged face could start to talk. "You mean to tell me that you never got into a fight that made you go all out just to prove to that person, and yourself, that you are just as strong if not more?"

"No, I have not." she said it clear and in an evan tone. Naruto thought that this was a good thing. It hopefully meant that she was becoming a little more calm.

"Hay, wait a sec, I seem to remember a time when you and Ino were going at it and. . ." but he was cut off.

"That was completely different. We were not fighting to kill each other, and evan if we wanted to, we are not as deadly as you two are. We don't make cyclones when we punch the air!" she was starting to get angry again.

"Sakura-san, you need to clam yourself a bit, Naruto and I just like to have a bit of fun every now and then is all." both heads wiped around to the door as it slid open.

Creazon looked completely fine. It was like he never changed in to Graycu or fought Naruto at all. All of the burns and gashes and cuts and bruises on his body were all gone. He didn't have his chain mesh shirt on so his chest was there for all the world to see. Not a single mark was there. It was like they all just melted away. This was prof in its self that Creazon's Demon chakra was very good at healing at a fast pace.

"You have got to realize that some times a fight can actually be fun, if you'll let it." he said while putting on his shirt along with his vest over it(think of how shikamaru looked be for he got his promotion, but the lose vest is tighter and is black with a white x in the middle of its back with a circle around it, same color). "He and I are just trying to see which one is stronger. And until we find which one is, we will still be fighting." he said to her in his usual calm tone.

"Evan if you end up killing each other? Well, I think you are being morons." her arms were crossed in front of her, and she looked like she was going to beat the crap out of him.

The moment Naruto had found this guy Sakura had a bad feeling about it. He was the kind of person who didn't value his one life, which made him dangerous for Naruto. She just knew that if he got to deep with Naruto that they would end up cutting each others heads off, leaving a note behind saying: "good by cruel world!" Or at least something along those lines. And Naruto was her friend, she was not going let something like this happen. After all, she had already lost Sasuke.

**Special Note:** She had been chasing GAY lord for years hoping he would love her, and all of that time she could of gotten all the love, respect, and attention she ever wanted with Naruto. Its just a shame that he was not as 'pretty' as he was. But in my one personal opinion, what man would want to be pretty.

"Well, no one said you couldn't have your one opinion. But what I said was the mer truth of the matter. Wether you chose to except it our not is of none of my concern," he said while he walked over to Naruto. As he sat down next to Naruto's night-table, he turned to say, "I am very sorry Sakura-san but I need to talk to Naruto. . . alone."

After a moment of her trying to kill him with her stare, she left. And Creazon wasted no time telling Naruto about how he needed him to help with a small mission.

**Break**

Two days later and they were all standing at the front gate of the village. It was Creazon, who was leading the mission, Naruto, Hinata, Ino. Shikamaru, with Sakura and Sai. Well truth be tolled they were actually waiting for Naruto and Shikamaru to show up as the rest were all ready there.

"N-Naruto-kun sure is taking a w-wile to get here." Hinata started the chatter. She didn't like this evil like presence when this new shinobi was around her. This Creazon may be a friend of Naruto but he just did not seem right. Like there was something he was trying to keep locked up, for no one else to see.

"Naruto is always late Hinata, he will be here soon. And if not I will just go to his house and drag him out here, is all." Sakura said with a mild look on her face.

"Yea Naruto I understand being late but my boy has almost never been late before." Ino was of course talking about her three month boy friend, Shikamaru(for all of you people out there that think he should be with Temari I agree with you one hundred percent, but this makes it easer for me).

"I believe that you are not all in use of your brain's here. Come back down to earth and join the rest of us why don't you?" Creazon was never really nice to anyone but the Fifth and Naruto but today he seemed even more tweaked.

"Hang on a sec, we are doing this mission out of the goodness of our hearts. We don't have to be hear, you do realize that right?" Ino always shot her mouth off before thinking things through.

But it was actually Sai who replied, "Ino-san you don't know do you?" after she shook her head with her eyes intently watching him(he still did remind everyone of Sasuke) he finished, "The only reason we are here is because Lady Hokage doesn't believe that this is a mission that Creazon and Naruto can do by there self. Creazon didn't want any of us to go on this mission but him and Naruto." it was pretty clear that Sai did not care either way. He was slowly getting his own personality, but he still did what he was told by his uppers.

But before anyone could continue the pointless argument Naruto and Shikamaru chose now to join the rest of them. There was a brief explanation on why they were late, something about the Fifth wanting to see them before they left. And then they set out, but the only ones that actually knew that this was not just a informational mission was Creazon and Shikamaru. Tsunade thought it all might go a little bit more smoothly if one other person on the teem knew that this was not going to be an easy 'walk through the park' mission.


	4. Chapter 4

What's going on people. Its me again. Here to present the fourth chapter of Naruto and Creazon. And I know its been like what. . . four months? Sorry about the wait, but writing three different stories at once is hard. But let me say that it is a privilege to know that all of you who are actually reading this little story of mine are such good and . . . Nah, I'm just messing with you all. I still have no idea why you guys are reading this. I already know that my work is not exactly Shakespear. But that is not important. For as long as one person is still reading this crap that I thought of, I will continue to write till I. . . yada yada yada.

I do not own any part of Naruto or its characters (Crap!). Some characters I made up so they are mine along with the story line of course. So if you have a thought for suing me **YOU HAVE NO CASE****!**

And once again I state that if you are reading this and you realize that it sucks and don't what to read it any longer, that is wonderful. Just don't go out of your way to tell me that you have had this revelation, Kay?

Note: _Italics _are when someone is thinking a thought. This means that someone is whispering. And I don't think I mentioned that **bold** means you are listing to a demon. Otherwise it is just a normal speech, from a normal perspective.

Note from zapper: Don't worry to my fans. Sorry gfor not updating my stories, a lot has been going on with me. My gramps discovered his cancer and my dog died. Don't worry though. Soon, I will have new stories and updates for the old ones. I promise. Belieive it!

Naruto: Zapper! Stop taking up chapter space and start the chapter!

Zapper: fine. Jeez.

CHAPTER 4

They were all around the fire in there own sleeping bags. Sakura next to Sai, Sai next to Naruto, Naruto next to Creazon, Creazon next to Shikamaru, Shikamaru next to Ino, and Ino next to Hinata. And they were all dreaming their own dreams. All except Creazon and Shikamaru, who were caught up in a conversation. A conversation that was making Shikamaru on the stressed side of things.

"How could you not tell everyone about this?!" and he was getting even more stressed.

"I did not think it to be all that important. It's just that simple. You are just putting too much thought into it, is all." Creazon was not the least bit concerned about this at all. He honestly thought that Shikamaru, being big on thinking, was going to deep with this.

"Or could it be that you didn't put any thought into this at all!" they were whispering, but Shikamaru put as much exclamation into that last statement as possible.

"Of course I put thought in to this. But like I said, the fact that we are actually going to The Hidden Village of Sand is to kill three tactical spies, doesn't really faze well in a mission de-briefing." he said this while watching this girl, Hinata-san. He just knew, that she would cause problems. "The only one who would have actually cared about this would be your air-headed girl-friend, Ino-san."

"I'm going to ignore that last statement. Look, you should tell everyone what is going on, other wise it might not end to well." he was starting to calm down. And that let him think a little more clearly.

"If I were to do that they would all leave and Hokage-sama would cancel the mission. This has to be done, its vital for our survive." he did not mean the Village's survival of corse, but that was a story that only Naruto was going to hear.

"Fine, have it your way, but if something happens, along the lines of what I think is going to happen, I will tell everyone." and with that, Shikamaru turned about and curled up in his sleeping bag.

Creazon watched him for the next 7 minuets and 37 seconds until his breathing pattern changed and he fell to sleep like everyone else. To dream sweet and wonderful dreams, of what ever made him happy as a living human. Probably along the lines of being in the same sleeping bag as Ino-san.

BREAK

It was early morning now, no one was up with the exception of Creazon (he never really sleeps in the first place). So him being up at two or three in the morning was not unheard of. He was pacing back and forth, talking to himself, or that is what Hinata thought when they woke in the middle of the night.

**"Look, you know what you are doing, it will all work out in the end. You know that. You just think worrying is going to make you seem like you care, but you don't, and you know that. "** he said aloud.

But something was wrong, his voice sounded. . . dark. It sounded like there were three or four people talking, and they all sounded like they wanted death at there feet.

They both looked at each other, that kind of look someone gives to another person when they silently agree to act like there still asleep. Hinata wanted to know just how dangerous Creazon really was. After all, she did have the right to know. Especially if her and her friends lives were at risk. Sakura knew the other thing talking back to him. But she did want to know what he was going to do. Regardless to what Tsunade-sama said, she would not trust him easily.

"I know what your saying, but what about if one of them just happens to. . . " he started to say but was interrupted by himself.

**"Listen to me boy, they don't matter to you. No matter how much you try to act like they do. Remember that I am part of you, therefor I am you and I know what your real feelings are. I know what you need, want, like, hate, and want destroyed." **responded the evil, more sinister voice.** "And besides, if they don't like you, why should you care if they die?"**

There was a long pause. Like he was thinking it over. The two girls lay there listing to the sound of the others breathing deeply in there sleep, waiting for him to start up again. Them being so still was agony to the both of them. It felt like forever and a day, but he finally started again.

"True, if they have no care if I live or die, then why should I?" he said with what seemed to be slight remorse. "In the end as long as Naruto and I live through this I really don't care, just like you said."

The girls shared a raised brow.

**"Exactly, that's all we have to worry about, our own survival. After all, if we don't, no one will." **he said with all those different voices.** "So, when do you intend to tell him exactly?"**

"I'll tell him when it is absolutely necessary." he responded to himself, with his normal even, slightly bored tone.

He stood there for a minute or two, the girls laying there watching him. Waiting for him to continue with his one sided conversation. But he never did. Instead, he walked over to a near by stump of an old tree and sat down on it. He crossed his arms and he stared at the dying embers of the fire at the foot of everyone's sleeping bags.

The girls looked at one another. This was new, and sounded dangerous to them. They both did not like this new person in there group. And Sakura new what that other voice was, but she was told not to tell anyone else about this of course. Tsunade felt that Creazon has had enough of what Naruto had to go through, and to top that Creazon had dealt with it longer than Naruto. But Sakura felt that Creazon was not a good person, whether it was because he was always surrounded and engulfed by this evil demon inside of him, was unknown to her.

They both looked back to Creazon who had changed his sitting position. He now had his fingers entwined in front of his face so that you could only see his eyes, and both elbows on both knees. He was still watching the dying embers, like he was expecting them to explode.

They watched him for a few minutes before they fell asleep again. They, oddly enough, had the same dream. The both saw a Creazon at the foot of there sleeping bags hunched over eating the heads of there friends. And surprisingly enough, neither of them slept well.

BREAK

Naruto woke when the sun hit him in the face. He immediately got up and rolled up his sleeping bag, put on his shoes, put his orange and black coat over Tsunade's old neckless, and put away all of his things into his pack. He looked around only to see Sai and Creazon awake, they were both over by a stump talking quietly to each other. He put on his pack and walked over to them to see what they were discussing.

"So you wont tell me the real reason for this mission, because you think I'll over react?" said Sai, as Naruto walked up.

"I said, I already told everyone the mission from the start. What's up Naruto, you are just acting like Shikamaru and over thinking things." responded Creazon, while noticing Naruto.

"I am not as dense as you think me to be Creazon. I would like to know the truth on this matter, considering how myself and my friends could be in more danger than you are letting on, good morning Naruto." Sai had finished with, as he too said hello to Naruto.

"Morning guys, what are you talking about? Is the mission being changed?" said Naruto, as he put his pack on the stump with their's.

"Not at all Naruto, Sai here is trying to get me to admit something that is not true, is all." said Creazon while he tossed Naruto a kunai that had a small cooked fish on it.

"Do you really think that Creazon would lie about a mission Sai? I mean it is Creazon were talking about here. He's only been on seven missions, but they were all A-rank except one S-rank and he did them all with ease." said Naruto, trying to defend his friend.

"Just because he is your friend and good at being a ninja, does not mean he cant lie." said Sai with his gaze on Creazon.

"You know what, I am tired of this crap." said Creazon looking from Sai to the others still sleeping. "If you really want to know I'll tell you both right now, if you both promise not to tell the girls." Creazon looked a little on the agitated side of things to say the least. He waited for a moment then said under his breath, "Guess its absolutely necessary."

"Creazon your joking around right, you would lie to us, would you really?" it seemed Naruto didn't want to believe the obvious.

"Sorry Naruto, it was necessary for me to do. Otherwise we would not even be here right now." said Creazon while he looked at Naruto with a somewhat tired expression.

"So I can assume that Shikamaru already knows about the real reason for this mission, I am quite positive that the Hokage would tell the most logical of the group the real mission, along with the fact that he is leading it." said Sai as he nodded slowly. "I am not sure why you want to keep it form the girls but, I will agree to this, I wont tell the girls a thing."

"Well guess that's all there is to it. Yea, I agree to, I wanna know the real mission." said Naruto after thinking it over for a minute.

"Right, well, we are going to kill three individuals that need to be killed." said Creazon.

"What!" said Naruto.

"Understood." was all Sai had to say.

"Naruto if you don't calm down, you are going to wake everyone." said Sai as he went back over to his sleeping bag to roll it up and put in his pack.

"Wait a sec, so we are actually going some were to kill some ninjas?" said Naruto as quietly as he could.

"No, we are still going to The Hidden Sand Village, but there is a possibility that they are not ninja." said Creazon.

"Hold on, they are not ninja?" said Sai from the embers of last night, "I thought you said we were killing renegade ninja."

"On the contrary, I said individuals, but there is a small chance that they could be samurai." said Creazon as he started to pace back and forth.

Silence. Finally, there was some silence. Creazon continued to pace back and forth with his index and thumb stroking his chin. Five steps, turn around, five steps, turn around, five steps. Seeing him deep in thought, Naruto and Sai decided to let him do, whatever it was that he had to do.


End file.
